Hello to Goodbye
by elnim
Summary: Satu, dua, hatiku Tiga, empat, napasku Lima, enam, seluruh tubuhku (tapi tetap saja) melangkah dengan hanya memandangimu saja - A kaihun's drabble from elnim -


**Hello to Goodbye**

Cast : Kai/jongin, sehun, Chanyeol EXO.

Genre : romance, failed angst

Length : drabble

Disclaimer : Jadi ceritanya pas buat ff ini lagi dengerin baby steps-nya SNSD taetiseo. Eh jadinya gini deh wkwkwk maaf kalau ceritanya ga nyambung sama lagunya. Maaf juga kalau akhirnya jadi failed angst. The casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own. Boyslove.

Happy reading~~

_Satu, dua, hatiku_

_Tiga, empat, napasku_

_Lima, enam, seluruh tubuhku_

_(tapi tetap saja) melangkah dengan hanya memandangimu saja_

_Aku ini memang pencudang. Pengecut. Ya, kau boleh memakiku. Tapi beginilah aku. Hanya memandangimu saja. Tanpa pernah berusaha mendekatimu. Menyapamu saja aku tak berani. Hah lidahku selalu kelu saat bertemu padamu._

_Dan perasaan ini semakin hari semakin liar tumbuhnya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. Selalu. Tapi tak pernah bisa. Hati ini sakit bila kau jauh. Jantungku menggila saat kau memberikan eye contact padaku. Uh, aku harus bagaimana lagi?_

_Aku tau kau tak akan pernah melihatku. Kemarin. Hari ini. Ataupun setiap hari. Kita ini berbeda. Kau adalah Kim jongin, seorang cassanova. Dan aku, Oh sehun, hanyalah seorang 'betty lafea' yang tak pernah kau sentuh dengan matamu._

_Dan ketika Tuhan mengijinkan sepasang mata ini bertemu denganmu, aku mendekatimu. Hati-hati tentu saja. Entah mengapa, jika aku terus mendekatimu aku takut. Aku takut kau semakin jauh. _

_Setiap hari tak sedetikpun aku tak mengingat wajahmu. Namamu bahkan telah memenuhi ruang didadaku. Sesak. Kau tahu? Setiap malam kau bahkan menghantui tidurku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan, dengan racun apa kau racuni otakku?_

_Aku menunggu hari dimana kau menjemputku, membawaku pergi dari sini, mendekapku. Seperti pangeran stefan yang berusaha membebaskan rapunzel dari perangai gothel. Dan disaat itulah aku berhasil menyentuh hatimu. Demi hari dimana kau akan mendekapku dalam pelukanmu, hei! aku membutuhkanmu. Sangat._

_Tapi aku sadar itu hanyalah khayalan otak liarku saja. Hanya dengan berimajinasi begitu hatiku sedikit terhibur. Tetap saja miris memikirkannya. Dan jika ini tetap berlanjut, aku akan semakin takut. Aku takut jika aku tak bisa melepasmu. Oh! Seseorang tolong aku sekarang juga..._

Jongin menutup buku bersampul biru itu. Ya, buku itu jelas bukan miliknya. Itu milik Oh sehun. Jongin tak menyangka ada orang yang begitu mencintainya. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, Jongin saja tak mencintai dirinya sebegitunya. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana buku itu ada ditangannya? Dia tak sengaja menemukannya di tumpukan buku bekas di sudut perpustakaan. Ya, saat itu dia dihukum untuk membersihkan buku-buku bekas perpustakan. Apa Sehun lupa meninggalkannya? Mungkin saja. Besok dia harus mengembalikannya.

-88-

"Ya! Yeolie! Chanyeolie! Park Chanyeol!" panggil Jongin pada salah satu sahabat karibnya.

"Yo! Whaddup bro?"

"Hei, kau kenal dengan emm Sehun? Oh Sehun?"

"Se...sehun? ya aku mengenalnya. Wae?"

"Dia sekolah disini kan? kelas berapa? Atau... kau tau dimana alamat rumahnya?" cecar Jongin.

"Ya, dia sekolah disini. Ya! Kenapa kau mencari Sehun?"

"Aku ada urusan penting dengannya. Maukah kau mengantarku menemuinya?"

"YA! Kau sudah gila Kim Jongin! Temui saja sendiri!" teriak Chanyeol lalu pergi sambil mengumpat sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Aku kan hanya ingin bantuanmu... itu saja aish" Jongin pun mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

-88-

_Aku datang, Sehun-ssi! Aku datang. Apa kau senang? Aku harap begitu ya. Maafkan aku, Sehun-ssi. Maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Maaf tak bisa mendekapmu seperti yang kau mau. Oh, Tuhan! Inikah caramu mempertemukanku dengan Oh Sehun?_

Jongin mengusap 'milik Sehun' itu sembari menaruh rangkaian bunga yang sengaja memang dipersiapkan khusus.

_Ini aku bawakan bunga untukmu. Bunga tulip putih dan beberapa tangkai bunga aster juga bunga crysanthemum. Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku membawa tulip putih padamu kan? Ya, aku ingin minta maaf. Kau tahu, kenapa aku membawa bunga aster dan juga crysanthemum? Yang aku tahu aster itu melambangkan symbol cinta, keindahan, kecantikan dan kesabaran. Sedang crysanthemum melambangkan Kegembiraan, kasih sayang, persahabatan dan rahasia. Dua bunga ini mirip denganmu, Sehun-ssi. Ya walaupun aku baru bertemu denganmu hari ini sih. Hehe. Kenapa? Aku ketauan gombal ya? Haha. Tapi aku benar-benar tulus Sehun-ssi._

"Jadi, sejak kapan Sehun menderita kanker hati, Ahjumma?" Jongin bertanya pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Dia mengidap kanker hati semenjak dua tahun lalu, Jongin-ssi. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekitar enam bulan lalu. Saat itu kankernya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Aku berusaha mengupayakan dia untuk translasi hati. Tapi dia menolak, Jongin-ssi." Ahjumma itu menjelaskan sambil terisak. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah. Dia segera memeluk wanita itu seperti yang dilakukannya setiap ibunya sedih.

_Sehun-ssi, kau jangan menangis ya! Aku sudah disini. Menjemputmu. Melihatmu. Aku juga akan menjaga ibumu seperti ibuku sendiri. Tenang saja. Jadi, kau mau kan berteman denganku, Sehun-ssi? Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sehunna? Kkk~ aku tau kau meyukainya, Sehunna..._

-FIN-

Huweee kok endingnya gini T^T sebenernya aku ga rela sehun mati tapi bagaimanapun juga harus begini endingnya /? Sebenernya sih ff ini mau aku kasih cast chanbaek tapi gajadi deh=_= Maaf juga kalo ceritanya ga nyambung satu sama lain hoho. So, mind to review?

_Sincerely,_

_Feb, 12nd 2014_

_-elnim- _


End file.
